Cause I'm only human
by ImagineYourInHeaven
Summary: Amelia Grant is an human who left her hometown Mystic Falls, so she can experience the world, all of her beauty. However in her journey she discovers things what a certain someone wanted her to forget to keep her safe, but how can she stay away after everything? When you love someone like that, it is difficult to shake them off.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

'_cause I'm only human_

_**Christina Perri - Human**_

'_Stop that!' she screams._

'_Stop pushing me away!' tears welled up in her eyes while she screamed the words. She was standing across the room, ten feet away from him. what had gotten into him? why was he acting like this all of a sudden? Although deep down she knew the answer. _

'_please don't do this, you can't do this to me.' she mumbles. If she hadn't know he was supernatural, she would have been positive that he would not have heard her. but he had, and that was what mattered. _

'_Love..' she knew what he was going to say. The "it is for the best" or the "it will keep your safe" crap. No she was not going to listen to that nonsense. he can't do that, he can't back down now, they have been through too much together. She didn't want to leave his side and she was determined she wasn't going to, at least not without a fight. _

'_you can't make me!' she screams again, the tears now streaming down on her cheeks. He couldn't look at her, so he stares at the ground. He knew that he was breaking her, but he couldn't help it. she had to go away. She would not be safe if she stays with him. _

_in his life time he had made thousands of enemies and if those enemies find word of her, she'd be dead._

'_Amelia, come on, you know it won't work out, you have to stay away, if anyone finds out about you they'll kill you just to get back at me' he spits out. He was getting angry with her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to leave him. she did not only didn't want to leave, she was sure she was not able to leave him and the sooner he realize that the better. _

'_then we'll fight, together' she sighs hopefully whilst she slowly walks towards him, keeping her eyes only on him, taking in every glory detail. His full pink lips, the little beard he had grown, his beautiful blue eyes. those eyes always made her melt inside, but not now. now they made her miserable. When he had his mind set on something, he had his mind set and there was no one in the world who could change that, not even her. _

_Amelia stops walking when she stands right in front of him, her green eyes red and puffy just as her nose is, red and puffy, however she didn't care what she looked like at the moment. She only cares for one thing and that was the thing that was standing right in front of her. the person who everyone was afraid of. He was according to all her friends the description of a monster. He torments, he slaughters, he kills and he does it all for fun. He has no humanity left in him, they all have said to her from the start. She had believed they were right. But on one crucial night she had seen him for who he really was, not the person who he hides behind. She had seen Niklaus. _

_She couldn't take it anymore. Her legs were abandoning her. she throws her arm around him for comfort and support. Her head lands on his chest and she begins to weep again. his arms found a way around her waist, holding her as close as he can, kissing her forehead. This would be the last time he would hold her in his arms, he knew that._

_When Amelia had calmed down, Klaus takes a step back and looks into her eyes. 'you will forget about me, you will forget every glorious detail of the days we spent together. You'll remember nothing of the events that have taken place in Mystic Fall, including the supernatural creatures. You remember finishing High School and wanting to see what the world has to over you, tomorrow you will pack your stuff and leave Mystic Falls behind and start a new life. You'll be happy and you'll grow up and find love again.'_

* * *

**A/N; first story, hope you like it**

**tell me what you think, also if I made a grammar error, English is not my native language.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter**** 1**_

Her fingers tap on the rhythm of the song, softly she hums the lyrics. two months ago Amelia had decided to leave Mystic Falls behind forever and see the beauty of the world. She couldn't do that if she stayed her whole life in one place, now could she? Of course had she told her friends and most importantly her parents what she was up to. Her parents were and still are very supportive, they even are financing her. they were happy when she told them what she wanted to do, scared because their little girl had grown up so fast, but they were still happy. Her friends were a different story, they all acted out of place. She could understand that they didn't want her to leave, although their reactions still seemed strange to her. But she didn't worry about that long, she wanted to get away, see the world. Have her own adventure, life her life and especially _be_ _happy_.

Her lips parted a little while she continues to hum the lyrics. she have been sitting in the plane for three hour now, flying from Atlanta were she had spent her first months of freedom to New Orleans, she had never been there, but she had heard stories about it. about the celebrities, about the night life, not that she was really interested in partying till she dropped. Amelia was just curious. She always have been. She wants to discover as many things as possible in her short time period on this earth. Once in a while she questions herself about the purpose of life, if it is possible to life forever. If there is life after death. Although she knew, no matter how hard she begs for an answer, those questions will never be answered.

'fasten your seatbelts,' echoes through the cabin. Amelia does as she is told. Her fingers search for both sides of the belt, finding them seconds later. She brings both ends together and wait till she feels the click.

Not a long time later, the plane arrived at the airport of New Orleans. Amelia undoes her seatbelts and stands up, with one hand she grabs her backpack out of the lockers above the seats. She did not have much in it, just the useful possessions, like her wallet, some food and one set of clothes, just for emergencies. Her mother told her to always be prepared, it could always happen that her luggage disappeared or that someone stole it. she missed her mother, she also missed her dad and her friends in Mystic Falls. She calls with her mother and father at least once a week. Her friends she hears less off. In those months she has been away she has called with them three times. Not that that is a problem, she likes to be alone, no she is not a recluse. She just likes to be on her own sometimes, it gives her space to think.

As Amelia walks through the gates and then not minutes later out of the airport, a little breeze pushes against her skin. It was not really cold, but warm was different. The summer had just ended and instead of going to college, Amelia travelled.

* * *

She was all checked in. her luggage was placed on the floor in the motel room next to the bed, it was not big, it was actually really small. Although it didn't bother her, it was big enough. The room will only be used for the purpose of basic needs, like showering and sleeping. The rest of the time she'll be out exploring New Orleans. The history, the art, all his beauty, just like she did in Atlanta.

On her way to the motel, she had had her first glances of New Orleans. it was clear to her that this city held something spectacular and Amelia wanted to know everything about it. she turns to her luggage, opens her suitcase and takes out a towel and some clothes to wear.

After freshening up Amelia leaves the motel with a brochure in her hand, she had found the brochure on the desk in the motel room. "Tour through the supernatural city of New Orleans!" she reads again in her head. The title had immediately gotten her attention. Supernatural?! Like vampires, witches and that sort stuff. They didn't exist, there was no doubt in her mind, but it would be fun and that is what counted.

She has finally came to her destination, she already sees a crowd which contains about twenty people standing together, speaking to each other, some excited, some bored. Amelia mend herself into the crowd and listens to the guide. 'I am Sabine, Welcome to New Orleans and the crown jewel of the crescent city, The French quarter.' The lady speaks, she also started to walk 'Jazz and Jambalaya, romance, poetry, not to mention the things that go bump in the night, monsters that feed of human blood, vengeful spirits of the dead and my personal favourite: the witches' the last thing she says while she points at a shop. "voodoo shop" stand with big letters on the window. Go on, Brous for an hex!'

Instead of walking into the voodoo shop, Amelia's attention is caught by a woman sitting behind a table. She is also as the guide a light dark coloured woman. Her fingers play with the cards on the desk, probably waiting for a customer.

Amelia walks towards the woman. A friendly smile appears on her face when the woman sees the young lady. 'May I sit down?' Amelia asks. 'Yes, please. Sit down,' she answers. 'I'm Agnes, I'm taking your here to see what the future holds for you, let's start then. Pick a card.' Agnes continued. As Amelia picks out a card, her hand softly touches the woman's hand.

Amelia pulls away immediately from the woman, it felt like her fingers had just been fright. In shock she looks at her fingers and back at the woman. Her head was pushed backward into her neck. She was mumbling some words Amelia couldn't understand. It was really scary and her fingers were still hurt, but she didn't gave them much thought. The important thing now, was the woman sitting in front of her. her mumbling became harder and Amelia, tried tounderstand it, but she could not pick up her words. It seems to be in some other language, Latin, maybe? but then the woman, who I now know as Agnes , starts to whisper one word, multiple times in sequence. Amelia comes a little closer to the woman to hear what she is saying.

"compelled"

Amelia backs down again, if only she knew what that meant.

The woman sitting ahead of her was back to normal. Acting like nothing happened. But it did, did it not?

'you have to take a second card' Agnes tells her.

Too shocked about what just occurred, Amelia stands up, her eyes big and shocked.

'Oh, it is really late. I'm sorry I have to go,' she lies.

Confused and mostly creeped out, Amelia walks away. The word "compelled" is on endless loop in her head, what the hell did that mean. Was she forced into something? She thought. No. Not that she know of. Then why did that woman? She didn't know the answer, but concluded that she was crazy. Or maybe it was just a publicity stunt, she thought. If that is true, she would have most likely looked like a dog stumbling away with his tail between his leg.

Well it doesn't matter, about a month she'll just be somewhere else again. That is the great thing about being all on your own. No commitment. If she wanted to go, she goes. And if she wanted to stay, she stays. It was all her decision. It was her free will. See no force, no compulsion, or whatever Agnes referred to.

_Amelia is free. _

* * *

**A/N; tell me what you think**


End file.
